


Aber jetzt bin ich da!

by nir77tak



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nir77tak/pseuds/nir77tak
Summary: Nach dem Outing vor der ganzen Schule läuft David weg. Matteo findet ihn noch am gleichen Tag.





	1. 1.

LASS MICH EINFACH IN RUHE!

Das waren die letzten Worte, die er von David gehört hatte, der letzte Kontakt.  
Matteo kannte das Gefühl, keinen Menschen sehen oder hören zu wollen, nur zu gut und trotzdem war er zum ersten Mal auf der anderen Seite dieses emotionalen Käfigs und er hasste es jetzt schon.  
Er konnte sich nur in Ansätzen vorstellen, wie dreckig es David grad ging und das, was er sich ausmalte, war schon schlimm genug. Deshalb hatte er eine scheiß Angst um David.  
Nachdem alle seine Anrufe und Textnachrichten darauf hinwiesen, dass David sein Handy ausgeschaltet hatte, war er nun auf dem Weg zu dessen Wohnung.  
Natürlich kannte er auch dieses Verhalten und wie gut es tat, sich von allen Medien zurück zu ziehen, aber fuck, er hatte David so viel zu sagen und vor allem wollte er nicht, dass dieser allein war. 

Als er bei dem Haus angekommen war, schellte er ohne zu zögern und stand schon kurz darauf vor Davids Schwester.  
„David ist nicht hier, wolltet ihr nicht zusammen unterwegs sein?“  
Matteo schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es ist etwas passiert“, flüsterte er und reichte Laura sein Handy.

„Verdammt, das darf nicht wahr sein“, rief sie aus, nachdem sie das Video gesehen hatte.  
Sie reichte Matteo das Handy zurück und lief in die Küche, um ihr eigenes zu greifen.  
Matteo folgte ihr.  
„Versuch ich schon die ganze Zeit, er geht nicht dran“, flüsterte er frustriert.  
„David, melde dich, bitte … Matteo ist hier, wir machen uns Sorgen. Ruf einen von uns an, bitte ja?!“, sprach Laura auf die Mailbox und legte auf.  
„SCHEIßE!“, rief sie dann und raufte sich die Haare.  
„Nicht schon wieder, nicht der ganze Mist von vorn!“  
„Ich glaub, vielleicht ist es gar nicht SO schlimm“, sagte Matteo leise.  
„NICHT SO SCHLIMM?!?!?!“, rief Laura, „Was glaubst denn du, wie easy so eine Transition abläuft.“  
Matteo senkte den Blick.  
Wie er es hasste, wenn er etwas sagte und sein Gegenüber ihn falsch verstand, nur weil er es nicht gut genug formuliert hatte, nicht lang genug durchdacht. Ein Grund, wieso er lieber schwieg. Viel zu oft hatte er bei seinen Eltern gesehen, wie Kommunikation nicht half, sondern kaputt machte – wie Worte entweder benutzt wurden, um zu verletzten, oder so lange gedreht wurden, bis sie plötzlich verletzend waren.  
Aber es ging um David und ihm war wichtig, dass Laura verstand, dass er hier nichts klein reden oder ins Lächerliche ziehen wollte.  
„Ich meine ja nur, dass David wahrscheinlich Angst hat, dass alle ihn auslachen und fertig machen, aber bisher hassen in dem Chat alle nur den Lehrer … nicht David … und ehrlich gesagt, selbst wenn – er hat noch eine beschissene Prüfung und dann sieht er die Spacken nicht wieder.“  
„Du verstehst das nicht – er hat wirklich, wirklich viel Mist an der anderen Schule erlebt.“  
Matteo nickte. „Ich kann es mir vorstellen.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir DAS vorstellen kannst.“  
Matteo nickte erneut.  
„OK, gut“, brummte er genervt, „dann verstehe ich es nicht und kann es mir nicht vorstellen … aber das ist grad nicht Thema, oder? Wir müssen David finden!“  
„Ja, du hast recht“  
Laura setzte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl und begann zu telefonieren.  
Matteo saß ihr gegenüber und hörte nur „Bei dir gemeldet? Nein? Ok, danke, wenn doch, gib bescheid, ok?!“  
Nach drei dieser Telefonate legte sie das Handy auf den Tisch und rieb sich über das Gesicht.  
„Das wars?“, fragte Matteo entsetzt.  
„Ist nicht so, als hätte er viele Kontakte“, antwortete Laura mit einem Seufzen.  
„FUCK“  
„Er wird sich irgendwo verstecken“, murmelte Laura, „uns bleibt nur zu warten, bis er sich meldet, so schlimm das ist.“  
„Verstecken?!“  
Matteo sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.  
„Ich habe eine Idee“, rief er und rannte zur Tür.  
„Meld dich!“, rief Laura ihm noch nach, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.


	2. 2

Er musste hier sein, er musste einfach hier sein.  
Matteo hatte nur einmal auf dem Weg angehalten, um etwas zu kaufen, und war dann direkt zum Gebäude mit dem Pool gefahren.  
Nachdem er sich über Zaun und durch den Keller gequält hatte, stand er nun endlich in dem großen Raum und schaute direkt in den Pool.  
Da, dicht an die Wand gedrängt, Beine angezogen, Arme um die Knie geschlungen, saß tatsächlich David.  
Matteo seufzte erleichtert und lächelte vorsichtig, als David ihn erblickte.  
Sein Magen krampfte, als er sah, wie David sich noch dichter an die Wand presste, sich noch kleiner machte.  
Matteo stieg die Treppe hinab und lief vorsichtig auf David zu. Dabei versuchte er möglichst Ruhe zu zeigen, obwohl ihm übel vor Aufregung war.  
Mit einen lockeren „na“, ließ er sich neben David sinken.  
„Was machst du hier?“, zischte David ungläubig.  
„Dich suchen?! Ich schreib kurz deiner Schwester, dass ich dich gefunden hab, ja? Die macht sich Sorgen.“  
David nickte hastig.  
„Ich wär schon irgendwann nach Hause gegangen“, brummelte er dann ungehalten, „ich wollte nur allein sein.“  
Matteo nickte.  
„Versteh ich“  
„JA?! Wenn du das verstehst, wieso bist du dann hier?“  
„Weil sich zu verstecken und allein zu sein es manchmal nur schlimmer und nicht besser macht, glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede.“  
David zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Also? Ist es besser geworden? Soll ich gehen?“, fragte Matteo vorsichtig.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis David ein leises „Nein“ wisperte.  
Matteo nickte wissend.  
Er griff in seine Jackentasche und zog eine Tüte hervor.  
„Ich dachte … falls du Hunger hast … Sandwich … mit Schinken und Käse“, sagte er leise und hielt es David hin.  
David schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Verstehe, ohne Sahne ist es nix“, versuchte Matteo zu scherzen und schaffte es wirklich, dass David kurz schmunzelte.  
Er legte die Tüte auf den Boden und zog aus der anderen Jackentasche eine kleine Flasche Wasser.  
„Trinken zumindest?!“  
David nickte und griff nach der Flasche.  
Nachdem er getrunken hatte, stellte er die angebrochene Flasche zur Sandwichtüte.  
„Warum bist du hier?“, fragte David erneut, aber weniger aggressiv.  
„Weil du nicht allein sein solltest. Ich weiß, du malst dir grad das Schlimmste aus und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es alles schon für dich war, aber da draußen sind nicht nur Feinde, weißt du?! Es ist alles extrem übel gelaufen, aber es ist nicht das Ende und ich möchte nicht, dass du das denken oder fühlen musst.“  
David schnaubte und stand auf.  
„Du meinst also, diesmal werden sie mich nicht anstarren, als wäre ich das ekligste Ding, was sie je gesehen haben? Nicht fragen, wie ich pissen oder Sex haben will oder was ich eigentlich zwischen den Beinen habe?“  
Voller Wut schlug David mehrfach auf die Wand des Pools ein, während ihm Tränen die Wange herunterliefen.  
Matteo erhob sich langsam und schluckte.  
„Das klingt wirklich beschissen“, wisperte er.  
David nickte und drehte sich Matteo zu.  
„Das kannst du laut sagen“, meinte er erschöpft und wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange.  
„BEEEEEEEEEEEEESCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSEEEEEEEEEEEEN“, brüllte Matteo und lauschte dem Nachhall, den der leere Pool verursachte.  
David lachte überrascht auf.  
„Elendige Schweiiiiiine“, rief er dann selbst.  
„Verfickte Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichser“, legte Matteo nach und schaute David auffordernd an.  
David trat vor die Wand und brüllte unter Matteos Anfeuerung noch einige Verwünschungen, bevor er sich erschöpft und erleichtert sinken ließ.  
Matteo setzte sich neben ihn und rutschte nah an David heran.  
„Danke“, flüsterte David und griff nach der Wasserflasche, um sie in hektischen Zügen zu leeren.  
Matteo nickte nur.  
„Um deine Frage zu beantworten … nein, ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht ein paar Idioten gibt, die genau das tun werden. Um ehrlich zu sein, wahrscheinlich ja. Und selbst wenn alle da draußen Idioten sind – scheiß drauf, noch eine Prüfung und du musst nie wieder einen Fuß in die Schule setzen. Und ich bin jetzt da … und meine Leute, und wir lassen dich da nicht allein durch gehen.“  
„Du hast nette Freunde“  
„Ja … nett … und ein bisschen verrückt, aber was solls. Was ich sagen will: du bist cool, Mann, alle finden dich total cool und nett. Meine Leute sind deine Gang, echt, die machen sich grad voll die Gedanken … nicht unbedingt gut und zielführend, aber niemand hat auch nur eine Minute gezögert, seine Hilfe anzubieten, wobei auch immer“  
„Echt?!“  
„Ja, echt, du musst dich nicht verstecken und wenn du willst, musst du da auch nicht alleine durch. Ich möchte für dich da sein, wenn du mich nur lässt.“  
David schaute ungläubig.  
Matteo fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
„Hör zu, es tut mir echt leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, mich zu melden. Aber es gab so viel, was ich vorher wissen wollte und ich musste das für mich klar kriegen und …“  
„Verstehe“, murmelte David.  
„NEIN!“, rief Matteo und fuhr ruhiger fort, „Diesmal verstehst DU nicht. Das ist nicht so einfach für mich, ok?! Ich kann das nicht gut. Ich finde nicht gut die richtigen Worte und dann kommt es falsch an und dann verletz ich dich noch mehr – und es gibt so viele Fallen und falsche Formulierungen und ich wollte nicht … ich wollte nicht, dass du schon wieder vor mir wegrennst. Was ein bisschen ironisch ist, oder? Jetzt hab ich so lange gewartet, bis du wieder weggelaufen bist. Dabei wollte ich heute Mittag so viel sagen, ich hatte fast ein Referat vorbereitet …“  
„Referat?“  
Matteo seufzte und grinste verlegen.  
„Ja Mann, ich bin jetzt Profi, weißt du? Also solltest zu Fragen zum Thema Transition haben, medizinischer, rechtlicher, psychologischer Art, frag mich ruhig, ich bin ein wandelndes Lexikon. Binder, Packer, Spritzen oder Gel … Toys … oh mein Gott, David, es gibt Sachen … und ich kenne jetzt JEDEN YouTuber, der trans ist, ohne Scheiß, manche sind wirklich cool und ich habe eine Menge durch sie begriffen.“  
David zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Warum das alles?“  
Matteo legte den Kopf schief und wurde rot.  
„Naja, ähm, weil ich nicht der Typ sein wollte, der dumme Fragen stellt. Und glaub mir, zuerst hatte ich ziemlich dumme Fragen und Gedanken. Ich hab mir grad erst eingestanden, dass ich schwul bin und dann kamst du und ich war so irritiert, was das jetzt für mich bedeutet. Ich dachte, das kann nicht funktionieren, aber das ist Schwachsinn, oder? Ich habe mir viel zu viele Gedanken gemacht, um Sex und sowas, dabei geht es in einer Beziehung eh um viel mehr … es geht doch darum, dass ich gern bei dir bin und dass DU die Person bist, bei der ich einfach ICH sein kann und mich trotzdem verstanden und so verdammt gut fühle. Und es ist ja nicht so als gäbe es nur eine Art Sex, oder? Ich mein, man muss doch als Paar eh zusammen schauen, was gefällt und was nicht und so … und es ist ja auch nicht so, als wäre ich da schon besonders festgefahren oder bewandert, also eigentlich gar nicht …“  
Matteo stoppte und senkte den Blick.  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah vorsichtig zu David, der ihn einfach nur mit großen fragenden Augen anschaute.  
„Also zusammengefasst, also irgendwie der Schlusssatz meines Referats“, murmelte Matteo und schaute erneut auf den Boden, „ichliebedich“  
David schüttelte den Kopf, setzte ein paar mal an, etwas zu sagen, brachte aber kein Wort über die Lippen und schaffte es nur ungläubig zu schauen.  
Matteo hob den Kopf und lächelte schüchtern.  
„Ich liebe dich auch“, wisperte David und legte eine Hand an Matteos Wange, bevor er diesen sanft küsste.  
Matteo seufzte erleichtert und erwiderte den Kuss vorsichtig.  
Eine Weile ließen sie nur ihre Lippen übereinander gleiten, bevor Matteo langsam seine Zunge über Davids Unterlippe bewegte.  
Er spürte David lächeln, bevor dieser den Kuss intensivierte.  
Als Davids Magen sich laut zu Wort meldete, löste sich Matteo mit einem Lachen.  
„Sandwich?!“, bot er erneut an und diesmal nickte David.  
Aneinander gekuschelt teilten sie sich das Sandwich und genossen schweigend die Nähe des Anderen.  
David rümpfte die Nase und rieb sich über den Bauch.  
„Ich glaub, das reicht nicht“, wisperte er.  
„Wir könnten ein Döner essen gehen oder so“  
„Ich will da nicht raus.“  
„Komm schon, da draußen gibt es Essen und ich lass dich nicht allein, ok?“  
David zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wir könnten zu mir …“  
„Ich weiß nicht“  
„Ohne Hintergedanken, echt“, sagte Matteo beschwichtigend und hob die Hände.  
„Ich will einfach nur … einfach nur bei dir sein“, fügte er leise hinzu.  
„Das will ich auch“, wisperte David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> danke für eure Kundos :)  
Morgen geht es weiter  
LG Katrin


	3. Chapter 3

Matteo blickte sich nervös in seinem Zimmer um.  
Sie hatten das Versteck tatsächlich verlassen und unterwegs zusammen Döner gegessen und nun waren sie also hier.  
„Wir können“, begann er und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „n Film gucken oder so?“  
„‘kay“  
Matteo nickte und holte seinen Laptop.  
Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und lehnte sich an das Kopfende an.  
Nach kurzem Zögern setzte sich David neben ihn und rückte sogar dicht an ihn heran.  
„Was Lustiges, bitte“, sagte er leise.  
Matteo wählte einen Film aus und klickte auf Start, nachdem David genickt hatte.  
Eine Weile saßen sie starr nebeneinander, denn lehnte Matteo seinen Kopf auf Davids Schulter und rutschte ein bisschen herum, bis er gemütlich saß. David lächelte und lehnte sich Matteo entgegen, legte sogar einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn näher.

==

„Ich geh dann mal …“  
Matteo schlug die Augen auf und hob ruckartig den Kopf.  
„Was?! Nein“  
„Du bist an meiner Schulter eingeschlafen und es ist echt schon spät. Ich werde mich auf den Heimweg machen.“  
„Bitte bleib“  
Matteo biss sich auf die Lippe. Das war bedürftiger und verzweifelter heraus gekommen, als er wollte.  
Aber fuck, er wollte nicht, dass David ging.  
Wieder zog David die Schultern hoch und murmelte „Ich weiß nicht“.   
Matteo fuhr sich durchs Haar.  
„Siehst du, genau deshalb will ich nicht, dass du gehst. Du schließt dich in dein Zimmer ein, zerdenkst alles und schreibst mir noch heute Nacht, dass das mit uns keinen Zweck hat und wir stehen wieder bei Null.“  
David senkte den Blick.  
„Oder hast du Angst, dass ich die Finger nicht bei mir behalten kann?! Das kann ich, wirklich!“  
„Vielleicht will ich gar nicht, dass du die Finger bei dir behältst?“, wisperte David und schaute weiterhin zu Boden, „vielleicht habe ich einfach nur Angst, dass du dann merkst, dass all dein tolles, neues Wissen und so … dass das eben alles nur THEORETISCH ist und du merkst, dass …“  
„SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!“, fuhr Matteo dazwischen.  
„Ich habe ziemlich lange geschlafen, hm?“  
„Den halben Film“  
„Du brauchst gar nicht dein eigenes Bett, um alles kaputt zu denken.“  
„Nein, das kann ich auch so.“  
David hob die Schultern.  
„Es tut mir leid“, wisperte er und ging zur Tür hinaus, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
Matteo griff nach seinem Kopfkissen und schleuderte es gegen die Tür.  
FUCK!   
Nicht schon wieder.   
Sie standen wirklich schon wieder am gleichen Punkt und er hatte verdammt nochmal keine Idee, wie sie aus diesem Kreis heraus kommen sollten.  
Etwas ließ ihn aufhorchen.   
Nein, kein Geräusch … eher das Fehlen eines Geräuschs.  
Hatte er die Haustür gehört?  
Ok, wenn David sich rausgeschlichen hatte, dann hatte er diese vielleicht besonders leise hinter sich geschlossen, aber vielleicht …  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Zimmertür.  
David trat entschlossen ein und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Matteo traute sich nicht zu rühren, als David seinen Pullover über den Kopf zog, zu Boden warf und kurz darauf sein T-Shirt folgen ließ.  
Sein Blick war herausfordernd, als er mit fester Stimme sagte: „Das hier ist ein Binder!“  
Er zeigte auf das Oberteil, das er noch am Körper trug.  
„Ich weiß“  
„Und ich kann darin nicht schlafen, ohne dass ich morgen Höllenschmerzen habe, glaub mir, das hab ich schon ausprobiert.“  
„Als du letztens hier geschlafen hast.“  
„Ja … ich kann ihn aber auch nicht einfach ausziehen, weil … kann ich halt nicht …“  
David schnaubte frustriert und griff nach seinem T-Shirt, um es wieder anzuziehen.  
Matteo biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann suchte er Davids Blick.  
„Das kriegen wir hin, ok?!“  
David hob nur die Augenbrauen und wackelte fragend mit dem Kopf hin und her.  
Matteo lief zu seinem Schrank, schaute suchend hinein und nickte dann zufrieden.   
„Ok, ich schlage Folgendes vor: Ich leg dir jetzt Zahnbürste und Handtuch ins Bad und du machst dich soweit fertig. In der Zeit suche ich dir ein T-Shirt raus – dunkel, lang und weit, OK?!“  
David nickte vorsichtig.  
„Dann geh ich ins Bad und du kannst dich in Ruhe umziehen, ins Bett und Licht löschen. Ich finde mein Bett auch ohne Licht.“  
Matteo schaute David bittend an.  
„‘kay“, wisperte dieser.  
„Ja?“  
„Ja!“

==

Matteo tappte vorsichtig zu seinem Bett und lächelte, als David die Bettdecke anhob.  
Er schlüpfte darunter und tastete nach Davids Hand, um diese leicht zu drücken.  
David erwiderte den Druck und drehte sich dann auf die Seite.  
Matteo rutschte hinter ihn.  
„Darf ich?“, fragte er, bevor er einen Arm um David legte.  
„Ja“  
Matteo schmiegte sich an und rieb mit seiner Nase durch Davids Haar, bevor er es sich gemütlich machte.  
Allerdings schien David alles andere als entspannt in seinem Arm.  
Matteo streichelte mit seinem Daumen über Davids Oberarm und hörte wie David zitternd ausatmete.  
„Kann ich noch irgendwas tun?“, fragte Matteo leise.  
„Du tust so unglaublich viel.“  
„Reiner Egoismus. Du weißt, ich bin nicht gern allein.“  
David lachte auf, rückte spürbar näher und ließ sich mehr in die Umarmung fallen.  
„Es ist wirklich schön, dass du geblieben bist“  
„Ich will nicht mehr weglaufen, also, ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich WILL es sein lassen!“  
David drehte sich langsam zu Matteo herum und strich mit dem Daumen über dessen Wange.  
„Und ich wünsche mir sehr, dass das mit uns funktioniert.“  
„Ich erst“, brummte Matteo.  
„Und ich möchte echt nicht, dass du deine Finger bei dir behältst“, raunte David und rollte sich über Matteo, um diesen zu küssen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für eure Kundos und Kommentare, das freut mich sehr. Ich blende hier übrigens sehr soapmäßig aus - der Rest bleibt die Privatsache der beiden ;)  
Alles Liebe Katrin


	4. 4

Als Matteo am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, musste er sofort breit grinsen.  
„Kopfkino?“, flüsterte David, der ihn verschlafen anschaute, aber ein ähnlich breites Lächeln trug.  
„Verdammt glücklich, dass du noch hier bist.“  
David verzog schuldbewusst das Gesicht, aber Matteo küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
„Kann ich mich dran gewöhnen.“  
„Musst du auch“  
„Gut!“  
„Gut!“  
David legte seinen Kopf auf Matteos Schulter.  
„Hast du immer noch keine Fragen?“  
„Weiß nicht, nein, im Moment nicht. Nicht, dass ich das alles unwichtig finde, aber grad möchte ich lieber andere Dinge über dich wissen.“  
„Welche denn?“  
„Wie du deinen Kaffee trinkst zum Beispiel.“  
David lachte auf und grinste kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ein bisschen Milch, einen Löffel Zucker …“  
„Käse? Wurst? Marmelade?“  
„Käse, gerne und viel, je älter, desto besser. Schinken, roh oder gekocht, süß eher nicht so gern. Obwohl … ein bisschen rote Marmelade auf einem Brot mit Camembert …“  
„Urgs …Tzatziki oder Sauce Hollandaise auf die Pizza?“  
David rümpfte die Nase.  
„Ähm? Weder noch?! Wer isst denn sowas?!“  
„Ich Tzatziki, Abdi Sauce Hollandaise“  
„Du bist eklig!“  
„Selber eklig“, brummte Matteo und griff in Davids Haar, um daran zu ziehen.  
David wehrte sich prompt und sie balgten kurz, bevor sie sich lieber für Küssen entschieden.

„Luiiiiiiigiiiii? Früüüüüstück“, rief Jonas und riss die Tür zu Matteos Zimmer auf.  
„Oh“, machte er erschrocken, als er die beiden knutschend im Bett sah, fing sich aber sofort und rief über seine Schulter.  
„Er ist wach und David ist auch hier“  
Er schaute wieder zum Bett, grinste über Matteos genervten Blick und David, der sich bis zur Nasenspitze unter die Bettdecke verkrochen hatte.  
„La familia im Wohnzimmer … JETZT!“, sagte er dann bestimmt, nickte den beiden noch einmal zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„FUCK“, knurrte Matteo und setzte sich auf.  
„Du musst da nicht mit raus ich sag einfach, du musstest nach Hause oder so.“  
„Warum sind die alle hier?“  
Matteo hob die Schultern.  
„Wegen dir wahrscheinlich … aber du musst dir das trotzdem nicht geben, wenn du nicht willst.“  
David schluckte und nickte dann knapp.  
„Doch … doch, will ich! Gibt mir nur ein paar Minuten, ok?“  
Sein Blick wanderte zu seinen Klamotten, die er am Vortag auf Matteos Schreibtischstuhl gelegt hatte.  
„Ja, sicher“, antwortete Matteo, gab David einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand auf, um sich schnell ein paar Klamotten überzuwerfen.  
„Ich geh schon mal vor, ok?!“

Matteo schaute kopfschüttelnd ins Wohnzimmer, wo wirklich alle verteilt saßen. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch war ein großes Frühstücksbuffet aufgebaut. Offensichtlich hatten alle etwas mitgebracht.  
Jonas reichte ihm eine Tasse mit Kaffee und ein Brötchen mit Salami.  
Matteo lächelte dankbar und setzte sich auf den Boden.  
„David?“, fragte Jonas leise und zeigte auf den Tisch.  
„Milch, ein Löffel Zucker, Käse …“, bestellte Matteo lächelnd.

„Wir sind wegen David hier“, sagte Kiki und die anderen nickten zustimmend.  
„Wir müssen doch irgendwas tun können!“, sagte Jonas energisch und schnitt das Brötchen für David in zwei Hälften.  
„Der Neuhaus soll nicht meinen, er kann damit durchkommen“, rief Carlos und reckte die Faust in die Luft.  
„Wir machen einen Protestmarsch vor dem Lehrerzimmer“, schlug Hanna vor.  
„Wir stechen ihm die Reifen auf“, rief Abdi.  
„Idiooooot“, brummte Carlos und schlug Abdi vor den Hinterkopf.  
„Ok, dann schreiben wir ein Plakat ‚David hat mehr Eier als Neuhaus je besitzen wird‘ …“, sinnierte Abdi.  
„Hat er“, sagte David mit einem schmalen Grinsen und nickte der Runde zu, bevor er sich eng neben Matteo setzte, der sofort eine Hand auf Davids Knie legte.  
Alle glucksten über Davids Scherz, nur Abdi runzelte fragend die Stirn.  
„Erklär ich dir später“, raunte Carlos ihm zu.   
Jonas reichte David eine Tasse Kaffee und einen Teller mit Käsebrötchen.  
„Danke“, sagte David gerührt, dann räusperte er sich.  
„Es ist echt toll, dass ihr hier so versammelt sitzt, um mir beizustehen“, begann er.  
„Normal, Alter!“, brummte Carlos.  
„Normaaaal“, echote Abdi und die anderen murmelten zustimmend.  
„Aber …“  
David atmete zitternd aus und Matteo drückte sein Knie.  
„Aber ich möchte das nicht, also nicht so“, traute sich David zu sagen.  
Zuerst herrschte betretenes Schweigen, doch dann nickte Jonas.  
„OK, dein Ding, dein Weg!“  
„Danke“  
„Was willst du denn tun?“  
„Ich werde mich nochmal rechtlich beraten lassen. Es gibt da so ein Forum für Transmänner und ich habe dort sowas wie einen Paten, den werde ich anschreiben. Dann will ich Montag um ein Gespräch mit der Direktorin bitten. Wisst ihr, Neuhaus meinte es ja nicht wirklich böse, er wollte, dass ich die bessere Note bekomme. War dämlich, aber nicht feindlich oder so. Vielleicht kann ich ja so ein Schreiben aufsetzen, dass ich mir bewusst bin, schlechter bewertet zu werden und es in Kauf nehme, oder so …“  
Jonas nickte nachdenklich.  
„Ja, klingt nach einem Plan. Willst du jemanden mit in das Gespräch nehmen?“  
David hob die Schultern.  
„Ich glaub erstmal nicht. Ich will da gar nicht so aggro auftreten und auf Konfrontation gehen oder so. Ich will halt nur nochmal sehr klar machen, dass mir die Note nicht wichtig ist, DAVID zu sein, aber schon. Wenn das nicht reicht, dann muss ich mir halt weitere Schritte überlegen, Anwalt oder so, keine Ahnung, aber erstmal hoff ich einfach, dass die das auch schnell und friedlich aus der Welt schaffen wollen.“  
Alle nickten verständnisvoll.  
„Aber ich darf dich zur Schule begleiten?!“, fragte Matteo leise.  
„Ja“, wisperte David, „bis vor die Tür wäre schön.“  
Matteo lächelte und gab David einen sanften Kuss.  
Sam quietschte so begeistert, dass David rot wurde.  
Verlegen lehnte er sich zurück und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.  
„OK“, sagte Jonas bestimmt, „wenn das soweit geklärt ist, können wir ja noch ein bisschen Abistreich planen, oder?!“  
Alle riefen ihre Ideen in den Raum und Matteo lehnte sich an David, der die Truppe beobachtete und sein Brötchen aß.  
„Alles ok?“, flüsterte Matteo ihm ins Ohr.  
David nickte nur lächelnd.

==

Es vergingen ein paar Stunden bis auch die letzten sich auf den Weg machten.  
David und Matteo standen in der Küche und spülten.  
„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Matteo.  
David nickte.  
„Ja, es ist toll, so viele Leute im Rücken zu wissen, ungewohnt, aber verdammt gut.“  
„Ich sagte doch, die wollen jetzt alle deine Gang sein, weil du so cool bist!“  
David schnaubte.  
„Eher, weil sie sehen, dass ich zu dir gehöre.“  
„Du unterschätzt das, die wollen dich als Anführer.“  
„Ich habe nicht vor, Jonas seine Position streitig zu machen.“  
Matteo senkte den Blick und war plötzlich sehr beschäftigt einen Teller abzutrocken.  
„Hast du eh schon“, murmelte er.  
Als David ihm nur einen fragenden Blick schenkte, fuhr Matteo fort: „Ich fand ihn mal ziemlich gut.“  
David lächelte. „Versteh ich, ist ja auch ein klasse Typ.“  
Matteo lächelte schüchtern zurück.  
„Das fühl sich an, als wäre es Ewigkeiten her. Spätestens seitdem du auf der Party damals aufgetaucht bist … nein eigentlich schon eher …“  
„Das fällt mir ein“, raunte David und rückte nah an Matteo heran, „der Ort hier schuldet uns noch was!“  
„Tut er das?“, murmelte Matteo mit einem frechen Grinsen und näherte sich David, um diesen – diesmal ungestört – zu küssen.

-ENDE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es fällt mir immer schwer, einen Endpunkt zu finden - aber ich glaube, ab hier kommen sie alleine klar ... wobei, alleine sind sie ja eh nicht :). David wird seine Prüfung machen und richtig bewertet und mit seinen neuen Freunden zusammen eine fette Abifeier feiern :). Ich habe mich sehr über Kommentare und Kundos gefreut und vielleicht liest man sich mal wieder. Alles Liebe Katrin

**Author's Note:**

> Lieben Dank, dass du dieses Kapitel gelesen hast. Auch hier gilt, ich bin leider nicht mehr flüssig genug, englisch zu schreiben, wer allerdings Lust hat, zu übersetzen - bitte gerne :)  
Die Geschichte ist schon fast fertig im Rechner, es wird also zügig weiter gehen  
Liebe Grüße Katrin


End file.
